Nice to know you
by Aeris5
Summary: Legolas lives with his foster father elrond, his parents were murdered when he was younger...he has no siblings in this fic...A/L eventually please Read and Review
1. Tears

A/n:  A/L Slash. Need reviews to continue on. I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Cept one that'll come into play later. Read on!!!

Nice to know you

Chapt1: Tears

The patter of two tiny feet on the stairs as the young prince went to see what had happened. Awakened from a bad dream, screams had erupted from the main hall, which, he had been told were strictly off limits to him, especially with a feast as big as this one. Standing in front of the large oak door to the hall, he felt his foot step on something icy, and let out a strangled cry. An elven guard lay on the floor, his eyes looking scared and several large stab wounds all over his body. Shaking, he tore his terrified eyes off the body and back to the door. The little prince threw it open, telling himself his 'mommy will look after him'. The feast hall was silent, and Legolas started to whimper as his eyes scanned the room. Bodies, lay strewn all over the room, some still sitting at the tables, these ones slaughtered innocently, some lay against one another, and more lay on the floor, killed while trying to flee the castle.

He bent down and gently touched the elvish head guard's face, which had been a great friend to the prince. It was cold, his eyes carrying the same cold expression as the guard at the door. He finally spotted the table at which his parents sat, and began to sob as he saw the two figures hunched over onto the table. Running, he saw that blonde hair covered his father's face. He could hear guards from other parts of the castle coming, running as someone alerted them who had escaped. Blocking the sound out, he slipped his hand underneath the blond hair only to feel the coldness of his dead father. Pulling back his hand, he screamed at the sight of the crimson blood dripping slowly off it.

After several minutes, to which seemed to him like an eternity, he turned to his mother. Her crown, lay on the floor trampled on. He picked it up and placed it on her head, kissing her cheek and pretending not to notice the pool of blood at her feet, staining her once white dress pink, he lay his head onto her chest, the blood beginning to give his hair on orange tint. The other Guards from further parts of the castle burst in and yelled, looking around at their colleagues, and the guests, their eyes resting on the King and Queen, and they could feel their hearts melting at the sight of the little prince curled up on his mother's lap sobbing uncontrollably, Trying to whisper something into her ear between sobs.

'Mommy…Wake up mommy…I had a nightmare, mommy. I'm scared. The monsters were in it again…Mommy?' 

A/n: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. stop the bloodflow

Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews!!!! They help SOOOOOOOO much!!! I don't own any of the characters in LOTR, A/L slash (eventually)

PLEASE EXCUSE THE GUARD NAME, FIRST WORD THAT CAME INTO MY HEAD

Chapt2 Nostalgia

Legolas sobbed as he watched his parent's bodies being carried out of the hall by several guards. None would meet the elvish prince's eye, afraid for the tears that would well up if they did. Someone had been sent to tell Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and her love, Lord Celeborn, of the massacre. One guard, feeling sorry for the prince walked over and bent down, to his eye level.

'Shh, little one. They have gone to a bet-' he was cut off, however, as the prince flung himself at the guard, seeking comfort. Sighing sadly, he picked up the Prince and turned around to the other guards.

'I think we should take him to Lord Elrond immediately, we can't wait several days, and even then he might not take him in'

Another guard nodded in agreement. 'But who shall take the prince ling to Rivendell?'

'I will' He shifted Legolas in his arms. No sooner had the other guards nodded in agreement, did he hastily walk to the stables, seeking the greatest stallion. Finding him, he put Legolas down gently and saddled the horse, Legolas watching in bewilderment.

'Where we goin, why are we leaving my Mommy and Daddy?'

Sighing, the guard turned and picked Legolas up.

'Little one, you're parents have died, we can't do anything about it…'

Legolas, who did not quite grasp the concept of the elvish immortality, questioned the guard again.

'When I…die, will I see Mommy and Daddy?'

Not able to answer, he hopped onto the horse, clutching Legolas. Kicking the horse gently, so as to maybe lull Legolas to sleep with the horses gentle trot, the started off for their journey to Rivendell.

**********Several days later******************

As his horse cantered into the courtyard of Lord Elrond's house, he gently pulled him to a stop and jumped off, clutching a wide-eyed Legolas. Lord Elrond, closely followed by Glorfindel, began walking slowly over to the guard.

'Good day, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel' he gave a little bow, before putting Legolas down gently.

'Hello, Grethnor. Thank you for bringing Legolas to us, you may go rest now, for I would like to see Legolas alone, if you don't mind'

Grethnor nodded, a little wary, as his love for the prince had grown and he felt the need to protect him. He walked 0ff slowly, waving to the Prince.

'Bye-bye, Ger.-nor' Legolas called as he watched him walk off. He looked up slowly into the warm face of Elrond.

'I want my Mommy, please can I see her?'

'Legolas, you're mommy has gone away to a better place, she will never return, but you must remember, she will always be looking out for you'

Thinking this over, he cocked his head to one side.

'Is my Daddy gone too, cause my Mommy and my Daddy love each other and sometimes when he goes away she goes with him'

'Yes Legolas, he is gone also, and he is also looking out for you'

Legolas's lower lip trembled.

'Bu-but who's gonna mind me now, Ger.-nor is all gone and so are my mommy and daddy?'

Elrond picked up the child and hugged him.

'I will mind you, Legolas'

Glorfindel, who had remained silent, coughed.

'Elrond, are you sure you want to do this?'

'Glorfindel, I would only want Thranduil's Chile to have a happy life, and I feel Rivendell is the place for that'

Suddenly, two twin elves and a young girl elf came running into the yard, chasing each other. They stopped when they saw their father clutching a small blond haired elf who seemed to be crying softly.

'Who's Dad got, Elohir?'

'I dunno, Arwen…do you know, Elladan?'

Elladan shook his head and strode up to Glorfindel.

'Glorfindel, who's Dad holding?'

Glorfindel turned and smiled.

'You're new little brother, Legolas.'

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I NEED THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. confusion for the noble

A/n: thank you so, so much for the reviews!!!!! I don't own an of the characters in this fic

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!! This chapt will probably earn me a lot of flames and will confuse a lot of people…it will give a huge hint to who killed his parents and why… it will, become clearer as the story goes on!!!

THANK YOU…NOW…TO THE FIC!!!

Legolas's laughter rang through Rivendell as his two brothers pursued him through the treetops. Unable to keep up, they yelled for him to slow down.

'Legolas, Come on, we know you are faster than us, please…stop?'

He either ignored them or hadn't heard them, for he continued running, at top speed. Slowing down as the trees became fewer, a sign he was nearing the gates to Rivendell. He jumped down, and glanced around quickly. He knew that it was dangerous to be outside unescorted as the war was raging, but curiosity got the better of him and he glanced around him, his ears listening intently.

The sound of an approaching horse caught him and he ran, into the forest growth as he watched the rider. He was wearing a long black cloak, pulled low to cover his face, and stopped suddenly in front of Rivendell. Legolas watched, interested as his father, Lord Elrond, came out slowly to the gates, greeting the mysterious rider. He looked around him, and Legolas's heart leapt when his father's eyes paused on the forest. They moved once again and led the stranger inside.

**********************The talk*********************************

Legolas listened quietly as his father lectured them all on how to behave. They had been to feasts before, but apparently, this one was very, very important.

'Arwen, are you listening?'

Arwen stopped fiddling with a strand of her hair and looked up.

'Yes, father'

Legolas, Elladan, Elohir, you must ALSO look respectable, no fooling around before the feast, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU HAVE YOU'RE GOOD CLOTHES ON!!!'

The three grinned guiltily at each other remembering Arwen's birthday several years ago when they had ripped their new clothes.

'Yes father' they replied in unison.

'You may go get ready now'

They walked out of the room, laughing and joking as they headed to their rooms. Elrond watched them walk out and sighed gently to himself.

'Legolas, please forgive me'

******************************The feast******************************************************

Elladan and Elohir tapped their feet impatiently outside the door of Legolas's room.

'Legolas, will you be ready BEFORE OR AFTER the feast?'

Inside, Legolas grinned eagerly at his reflection in the looking glass.

'I'm coming, just give me a sec.'

Before leaving, he turned to the portrait of his parents that hung over his bed. He smiled as he looked at the family portrait, himself sitting impatiently on his mother's lap, a scowl on his face the entire time, while his mother looked happy and radiant.

'Look at me Mom, I dressed up…willingly! Wish me luck, I'm really nervous for some reason…'

He gently blew a kiss to each before opening the door and greeting his brothers.

'Let us not even bother Arwen, elven maids take AGES!!!!'

They all laughed before they took off to the ball.

Elrond beamed as he watched his three sons walk gracefully and proudly down the stairs. Everyone turned and clapped as they watched them walk toward their father. 

Legolas wore an emerald tunic over deep green leggings, bringing out the beauty of his green eyes. Two daggers adjourned each hip where they were in special leather pockets, so no one would know about them. His feet bore soft, brown shoes and his hair was braided carefully so it would stay off his face, yet leave his golden hair billowing around his shoulders. Elladan and Elohir both bore blue tunics and grey leggings, although Elladan's tunic was slightly paler than his brothers. Both wore

 The same soft brown shoes, and Elladan's hair was hanging loose, while Elohir's had been styled similarly to Legolas's.

Once they had reached the bottom of the steps, a horn sounded and they looked up. Legolas swallowed as he watched a cloaked figure walk slowly down the steps. He spotted Elrond watching him and nodded toward the stranger, but Elrond paled and shook his head. The figure had reached the bottom and was standing next to Legolas, when he pulled down his cloak, staring in awe at the beauty of this elf.

Elrond stood hastily in front of everyone and indicated toward the stranger standing by Legolas.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest of honour…. Aragorn, son of Arathorn heir to Isildur!!'

Everyone cheered except Legolas, Elladan and Elohir. Legolas glared and pulled out one of his daggers, pushing it to Aragorn's throat. He cried out, and Elrond rushed over.

'LEGOLAS, STOP!!!'

Legolas gritted his teeth as blood began to trickle down Aragorn's throat.

'HOW DARE YOU SHAME YOURSELF BY STANDING SO BRAZENLY IN FRONT OF ME!!!'

He pushed his dagger harder. Ignoring the confusion in his victim's face.

'YOU SHOULD BE HANGING YOUR HEAD IN SHAME, FOR WHAT YOURE FOREFATHERS HAVE DONE!!!

Elrond struggled and pulled Legolas off Aragorn, falling to the floor. Legolas jumped up and turned to his father.

'YOU TAKE ME IN, FOR THAT I AM GREATFULL, ELROND, BUT YOU ALSO LET IN MY ENEMY, MY…' his voice broke and he pushed Elrond and ran up the stairs to his room. Elrond, still reeling from Legolas calling him by his name and not father, as he had for over a millennia, motioned for Aragorn to follow him to his study.

A/n: REVIEWS FOR THE LONLEY!!!!!!!!


	4. history repeats itself

A/n: 

Aragorn, followed Lord Elrond silently. The moment they reached the study, Elrond motioned for him to close the door and sit down.

'Please forgive him'

'Why did he attack me?'

Elrond sighed and walked over to the window over looking a small courtyard.

'He is not my son by blood, Aragorn. His parents were murdered a millennia ago, he was brought here to be raised by me'

Aragorn shook his head.

'But why did he attack me, I am not the one who killed his parents'

Elrond walked over to his desk and leaned into Aragorn's face.

'T'was the massacre of Mirkwood, Aragorn…his parents were the Kind and Queen…'

Aragorn's eyes widened.

'You mean…That's Prince Legolas?'

'Aye'

Aragorn shook his head again and looked around him. He had been told of the massacre of Mirkwood, when his father had innocently killed the elves of Mirkwood looking ofr the princeling…why nobody knew. He had killed the majority of, not only the royals but the servants, guards, and civilians. Of course, it was not ONLY Arathorn, he had brought together a strong army. 

'Aragorn, are you listening?'

Aragorn jumped before nodding. There was a knock on the door and Elladan's head popped around it.

'Father, sorry for…interrupting. Legolas isn't in his room, or any other rooms for that matter…and we checked the stables too'

Elrond jumped up and looked at Aragorn.

'I am so sorry, but you would not mind if I left for a few minutes?'

'Of course not, Lord Elrond… I shall wait'

***************************************************************************************************************************** 


	5. painful memoir

A/n: I am so, so sorry if this makes you cry. I'm NOT BEING VAIN…. I was listening to something called 'Aeris's theme' and those game freaks out there would know it is a very, sad thing if it has to do with Aeris…. I am so, so sorry…

DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THIS IS A FLASHBACK LEGOLAS HAS WHEN HIS ELVISH AGE IS EQUAL TO THAT OF 17 IN HUMAN YEARS!!! I think that's 1700…not sure…

Tears rolled down Legolas's cheek as he placed his hand gently on the stone tomb, tracing the delicate names of his parents. A sob escaped his throat as he sank to the floor, the memories coming back…his mothers gentle smile and way she could make him feel safe, the way his father's laugh could make even the crankiest of children beam at him adoringly…

'Why did it have to happen to you, you were so good to everyone…and this is what happens!'?

Legolas stood up, staring around the dark and unkept room.

'YOU DID NOTHING WRONG, AND THEY KILLED YOU!!!! THEY'RE HATRED, THEY'RE HATRED FOR OUR KIND DROVE THEM TO COLD BLOODED MURDER'

His voice broke as his hair fell into his face; clinging to his pale, wet cheeks.

'THEY THINK THEY WERE RIGHT DOING THIS?  DO THEY THINK THEY'RE BIG SHOTS, MURDERING TWO UNARMED, GENTLE SOULS? THEY WERE LOOKING FOR ME, AND YOU WOULDN'T TELL THEM WHERE I WAS, YOU'RE BRAVENESS AND LOVE FOR ME KILLED YOU!!!!… I killed you, Mom, Dad…'

'I'm never going to see you again, never hear you laugh, see you're smile, watch you look so happy together…'

He painfully shut his eyes hoping to stop the torment of his parent's shocked faces when he had found them murdered, many years ago…

'WHY?'

He chocked on his sobs, the hatred overpowering him as he turned to the door of the tomb.

'I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEY'RE KIND…THEY HAD NO RIGHT!!!'

His eyes blazed angrily as he greeted the dead night sky.

'I'll kill every single person in Gondor that I have to, until they realise the torture and suffering I GOT THROUGH EVERY DAY!!!!!'

***************************************************THE PRESENT***********************************************************************

He hastily pushed into the overgrowth angrily pushing the branches away from him until at last he came to the small tomb where his parents had been laid to rest. Opening the door, he pushed into he dark room and quietly walked over to his mother's coffin.

'He's here, here's my chance to avenge you're death… He even looks like his father. It will be easier to think of Arathorn and not Aragorn…'

He strode over to his father and pulling out one of his arrows from the pack on his back, Legolas placed it gently onto the stone lid of his father's coffin.

'I wanted to be like you, father…I still do, and wish every day YOU were here to tell me what to do. I don't know why, but something about him isn't the same as Arathorn… Is that a bad thing or a good thing?'

His eyes, which could see through the black light of the tomb, spotted a small flower, dried up on the floor. He walked over and picked it up.

'I will do this, for both of YOU!'

He crushed the flower in his hand and let it fall, crumpled to the floor.

A/n: REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	6. nota

******************************NOTE**********************************

I just thought I'd give a summary…so far, Legolas has finally met the person who he was destined to kill, who is Aragorn. Aragorn's father, Arathorn murdered Legolas's parents because they refused to give up Legolas. Legolas's mother was pregnant when she was murdered…Legolas was taken in by Elrond half elven.

GOT IT?????

Please review, I'll need just five, to get the next chapt up!!!!

THANK YOU GUYS!!!!!


End file.
